narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kissui Chinoike
| status =Alive | birthdate =August 12 | age =16 | gender =Female | height =5'3" | weight =102 lbs | blood type =Varies | hometown = | homecountry = | livingcountry = | affiliation = Otogakure | previous affiliation = | occupation = | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | family = (Grandmother) Shugyoku Chinoike (Uncle) Yosōi Chinoike (Mother) Misora Chinoike (Aunt) (Step-Grandfather) (Step-Uncle) (Step-Uncle) Nariko Yamanaka (Cousin) Sachi Yamanaka (Cousin/Lover) | clan = | clanbranch = | rank = | classification = | reg =002301 | academy =5 | chunin =6 | jonin = | bounty = | crimes = | kekkeigenkai = | kekkeitota = | kekkeimora = | kekkeisenyaku = | kekkeikotai = | tailedbeast = | cosmicbeast = | hiden = | unique =Can absorb | nature = Water Release Wind Release Yin Release Yang Release | jutsu =Blood Clone Technique Blood Geist Blood Geist: Black Death Blood Geist: Eight Slopes Curved Jewel Blood Wings Blood Geist: Red Blood Hell Blood Geist: Dance of the Drosera Regia | taijutsu = | weapons = s Katana | tools =Mask }} Kissui Chinoike (生粋血之池, Chinoike Kissui) is a ranked kunoichi and the only surviving daughter of Yosōi Chinoike. Born in Konohagakure, she found it hard to fit in with others, until she met Sachi and Nariko Yamanaka. Having inherited the genes of her mother, but only half the genes of her two fathers, she is a unique kunoichi from every point of view, with a vastly expanded skillset. She would witness a horrific battle between her loving mother and abusive father, resulting in the latters death. Slightly traumatized from the event, her mother and family would aid and comfort her. The unique bloodlines Kissui possessed would set her career as a class Kunoichi in motion at the early age of eight years old, putting her promotion to on stasis for the time being. Skyrocketing pass her peers at an astounding rate, Kissui would find herself lightyears ahead of any competition she encountered, with her mother, aunt and Grandfather being the only people she knew above her. Background Growing Up The Ambush *Age 14 Kissui was accompanied by her mother, Yosōi Chinoike, as they began approaching the Naruto Bridge. Kissui ran ahead of her mother, spotting several orchids in the distance. "Hurry mother, come look at these beautiful Orchids. As Yosoi begins to run, a rather massive shinobi drops down from above, landing with a massive crash, shaking the bridge. "Where do you think you're heading off to, sweet cheeks?" he said, with a gluttonous smile on his face as he eyed Yosoi's breasts. "Step aside you swine..." Yosoi demanded. Swiftly turning her head towards in her mother's direction, Kissui sees another shinobi land behind her mother before a loud screech is heard. Dropping down to her knees, Yosoi tries to block the intense sound waves though her efforts are futile. Attempt to save her daughter, she tries to accumulate blood outside, but she's not fast enough as another shinobi lands beside her and uses the same technique to disastrous effect. "Leave my mother alone!!" Kissui yells as she runs over to help her mother. "Not so fast Aburame!" a woman says before forming several hand signs. At this moment, Yosoi looks over in her daughters direction as the woman exhales fire. At this exact moment from Kissui's point of view, she turns around, facing the woman before her pupils shrink in size, fire engulfing her entire body in a constant stream of intense, red flames. "NOOOOOOO!!!!" Yosoi screams, unable to help her daughter as the stream goes from red to white in color, signifying an exponential increase in the temperature of the flames. Within the flames, Kissui holds her hand up, the flesh of her body blasted away by the flames as her body seemingly glowed, her hand out in front of her in quick attempt to put much needed space between her and the flames. Her beautiful blue hair was gone, her skin tainted black and covered in ash. The large shinobi looked at the girl. "How is... she not dead!?" he asked himself in shock as the girls hair began to regenerate, despite the immense heat. Kissui's Henichū began to swiftly respond to the abnormally high increase in heat present all over Kissui's body by literally consuming the thermal energy that radiated off of it, using it to repair Kissui's grievously damaged body, transmuting the energy into matter as they spread from within her body outwards, repairing yet enhancing it. Personality Appearance Abilities Intellect Kissui has show herself to be quite intelligent, a trait she inherited from both of her parents. Compared to Shikamaru Nara, Kissui is able to perform immense situational calculations in a short amount of time before deciding the best outcome in the heat of battle. This also enables her to control her shadow, blood and insects as well as cast ninjutsu and genjutsu while engaging in kenjutsu, all simultaneously. Kekkei Genkai Kerryugan Kissui was borned with the Kerryūgan, the signature dojutsu of the . It allows the wielder to manipulate blood via iron within it, and it also possesses genjutsu capabilities that rival those of the . Though Kissui possesses the dojutsu, it is many times more potent than the Kerryugan of other members of the clan, causing her sclera to appear pitch-black in color. This was brought on as a result of the Jūgo's Clan's Kekkei Genkai spontaneously activating in the womb, resulting in Kissui absorbing her sister. This mare her Kerryugan exceptionally potent without the unique training her mother put herself through to obtain it. Like he mother, Kissui is able to utilize her dojutsu to effectively and easily counter genjutsu, as well as ensnare targets within its grasp. On top of this, she is able to sense, track and distinguish individuals based of their blood as well as the iron content within it. Kurama Clan's Kekkei Genkai She is extraordinarily skilled in genjutsu, making it seem real to her opponents as well as using it to enhance her own mind body to obsurred levels. In it's basic use, Kissui is able to use the Kurama Clan's Kekkei Genkai to cast genjutsu so realistic that it causes the target's body to make it real, thus forces mere illusions to affect a target quite literally. Jūgo's Clan's Kekkei Genkai Ninjutsu Kissui's primary form of combat is assaulting opposition on all fronts. Using a combination of shadows, blood, and insects, she can assault the target from different, remote fronts, allowing her to further attack with powerful ninjutsu and . Having been train to use them all simultaneously, she is quite a dangerous task master. Blood, Shadows and Insects backed up by Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and Kenjutsu will be Kissui's fighting style. Since the first three can act on their own, Kissui can do the last three on her own, allowing her to overwhelm targets with highly complex fighting style. Insects Kissui is unique member of the Aburame Clan in that her body is quite unique. She is seen as very unprecedented in terms of her body housing three species of insect, specifically the Kikaichū, Rinkaichū and Henichū. Unlike other Aburame, she has seemingly surpassed them in a variety of ways, even going as far as integrating her insects into other parts of her body besides underneath the skin. This enables her to fortify her body in a variety of ways when needed. * * are a unique breed of nano-sized insects bred by select members of the Aburame Clan. They are widely known for destroying the cells of targets they come into contact with. Kissui has so much skill over the Rinkaichu that she is able to control and spread them remotely, rather than requiring physical contact like other users of the insect. She is known to keep these insects within her very blood, allowing her to transfer them by simply splashing her blood on targets or distributing her blood as a faint mist. She can al *Henichū are a unique species of monomolecular-sized insects that are capable of transmuting matter into energy, and energy into matter. Because of their nature, they are extremely dangerous but also immensely useful, allowing its user to turn the tides of battle in an instance if need be. Kissui's body has developed the ability to alter its chakra signature to command the insects, making them only follow her commands. This makes it impossible for others to command her insects in any way, as they only listen to her chakra. She keeps the insects in various systems throughout her entire body, allowing her to literally alter the nature of her body at a moment's notice to make herself more battle worthy. Henichu even coat her skin, but because they are so small and colorless, others can't tell they are there. They serve to enhance her body in a variety of ways and because they aren't affected by outside signals from opposition, they have greatly enhanced Kissui to levels that would be considered superhuman when compared extraordinarily skilled Shinobi. Then enhance her bones to the point of them being nearly indestructible, her nervous system to her being lightning fast, her immune system to be unbeatable and her muscular system to the point of Tsunade level strength, among other enhancements. Henichu are primary used by Kissui to enhance her body in a variety of ways, transform the environment to suit her needs, provide her with weapons as well as getting rid of enemy defense. Nature Transformations Water Wind Yin Yang Genjutsu Kissui is known to use genjutsu in offensive, defensive and supplementary manners, allowing her to achieve a wide variety of effects. By using the Kurama Clan's Kekkei Genkai on herself in combination with Yin Release, she is able to fool her body into thinking it can do certain feats when it actually can't and by enhancing it with Yin chakra, she enables herself to actually do what she normally can't do. Senjutsu Sage Transformation Kenjutsu Relationships Yosoi Chinoike Misora Chinoike Sachi Yamanaka Nariko Yamanaka Orochimaru Mitsuki Log ??? Kurama *Kurama Clan Father Kissui loved her father like she loved her mother, though she despised the verbal abuse he would show her and her mother. After some time, Kissui found out that her father despised her because of her which were always active and quite potent in power, leading to her blood-red iris and black sclera. As a result, he began to personally hate her eyes in hopes that her father would appreciate and love her. More Coming Soon ??? *Jugo Clan Father Trivia *Kissui is a triploid twin. **Kissui was only supposed to inherit the Kerryūgan and the Kurama's Clan Kekkei Genkai, with a hint of Jugo Clan capabilities, while her sister only inherited the Kerryūgan and the Jūgo's Clan's Kekkei Genkai, with a hint of Kurama Clan capabilities. **As a result of absorbing her sister before birth, Kissui gained her sister's capacity for her respective bloodline, fully awakening and activating the gene already present within her own body. *Due to her control over her own blood, Kissui is able to change the very type of her blood, allowing it to be potentially anything she wills it to be, even new, unknown and/or undiscovered bloodtypes.